prodigy_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkle Puppy
Current Name: Leilani Icesteel (Sparkle Puppy) In-game Friends- Lunar Staff, Flame Salamander, Swords of Earth In-game Enemies- Tuxedo Cat, Smelly the Skunk , Sunburst Wand, Burning Brand of Bonfire (there's probably more, but I forgot most of them) In-real life strengths- Reading, spelling, drawing, staying up late In-real life weaknesses-'Math', science, history, talking, designing, thinking of ideas, waking up early, doing anatomy in drawing, drawing hands, doing poems Backstory Leilani grew up in Prodigy World and has an older sister and a younger sister. At a young age her father, one of the most powerful wizards in their village, passed away while battling a powerful villain. Ever since the tragic event, Leilani decided to train very hard and take her father's place and be able to protect her village, friends, and family. One day, Leilani saw forms for U.A Highschool, a school for future heroes. She was very excited but didn't know which path to take: her father's path, or her own path, to be a hero? She knew a powerful wizard was a hero also, but she wanted to learn how to control her powers more. She talked to her older sister that night. She was counting Leilani to be a hero, wanting her to improve her powers. Leilani knew her sister could be responsible to take their father's place since she is already training to be a professional wizard. Maybe they both can take his place one day. When she was done with wizard school, Leilani decided to move closer to the city, where it would be closer to U.A since she got in. Quirk/Power Weather Effect: She has the ability to control the weather and form any type of weather inside of a house/building. Gear work in progress, lolol..... Mira's Robes- Leilani redesigned it a little just so it can represent her a little bit. She earned the robes from Mira Shade after passing the Dark Tower. Leilani casted a spell on the robes so it can have the ability to make her float. The higher she gets to the sky, the better and faster she can control the weather. Also, very useful for flying around the sky and stalk on citizens. Tek-Y4 Headphones- Not only for listening to music, but also useful to catch other noises in the air. Red visor in the front is for telling Leilani the temperature outside, humidity, precipitation, etc. In-Game Trivia * According to her sisters, Leilani is very aggressive and mean to her siblings. (as you can see in the picture-) * Leilani is a fully trained wizard and already graduated from wizard school. (middle school) * Leilani now goes to a hero school. * Leilani likes to create potions, and create different types of weapons. In Real Life Trivia * I'm obsessed with anime especially Boku No Hero Academia because why not. * I am good (I think?) at drawing/both traditional and digital * I have a serious issue with drawing hands. (like a serious issue) * Somehow my weakest class is reading instead of math this year. * I'm always the youngest one online. (dunno why lol) * I am always a lonely person lol. * I am quiet. (sitting in corners is fun, don't judge me) * I never had my own birthday party before. * I like action/anime figures. (never owned one because I am broke) * I got my username (W1Z4RD) from prodigy, lol. Gallery Category:In-Game Prodigy Characters